Upside and Over
by bryancuypers
Summary: Kurt, the prince the most prestigious kingdom in all of Ardor, went missing at the age of 1. The king has his knights search for the boy. When Blaine, the least-liked knight, manages to find the boy, will their lives be turned upside and over? AU.
1. The Lost Prince

_**AN: So, this is my first story I've posted on here. The idea has been in my mind for quite a while, and I finally got around to writing it! Be sure to let me know what you think, and what I can do better! On to the action!**_

**Chapter 1 - The Lost Prince**

"Alright men! Just like last time! Search for the lost prince!"

Blaine shouted for victory along with the other knights, as the twenty guards scattered into different areas of the forests that surrounded the kingdom. Aided only by his Labrador retriever, Rafael, he made his way into the enchanted forest.

The particular forest was inhabited by elves, which occasionally came into the kingdom, supplying the kingdom with many of the items that made it so well known throughout Ardor. King Burt and Queen Piper had made a treaty with the elves the year that the prince was to be born.

Queen Piper had grown extremely ill in her carrying of the prince, and King Burt went to the elves for assistance. The elves provided the herbs to make her well again, and advised her not to attempt another conception after the prince was born. The two members of the royal house were so thankful that they formed a treaty with the elves. The elves would supply the kingdom with some rarities, and the kingdom would provide protection to the elven village.

However, the night before the prince was to turn one year old, he went missing. The royal couple had allowed the king's brother and sister to watch the boy, bringing him into the town for a small trip.  
All the couple knows is that the king's sister was killed, and his son and brother were both taken.

Three years after that incident, the body of the king's brother arrived in courtyard of the palace, along with a message claiming that the captor was raising his son. From that moment on, the king had rotations of guards out searching for the boy, in all of the areas that were under allied rule.

Not long after the note was received, the kingdom of Laetitia had war declared upon it. The adjacent kingdom of Sono had once been allied with Laetitia, but the ruthless leaders, known as the Hudsons, demanded the hand of the prince to marry their daughter. Had the marriage been done, the two kingdoms would have ruled the entire region.

The Hudsons were known for their dirty tricks among war. The king and queen, Chris and Carol, had overthrown dozens of other kingdoms under their rule, assassinating more royalty than the citizens believed to be possible.

Burt and Piper Hummel believed that the Hudsons were responsible for the kidnapping of their only son. The Hudsons denied the claim, but shortly after, declared war anyways. Blaine's father passed away fighting in that war, though he was regarded as a hero for plunging his sword through the heart of King Chris Hudson shortly before his demise.

Blaine wasn't so lucky.

Of all the knights in the kingdom of Laetitia, Blaine was the least strong. In both combat, and his love life. For a nineteen year-old man, Blaine had very little game. Other than being known as his father's son, Blaine was rather useless.

Some other knights, such as Sir Noah, or Sir Samuel, were both stronger and more attractive. Neither of the two knights had settled down with a woman, so all the women in the kingdom swooned in their direction, hoping to tie the knot with the king's two most valued knights.

What made things just a bit worse, is that the other knights made fun of Blaine.

Blaine, in all his life, was sheltered, and was unable to prove himself to anyone. The other knights made sure to mock him for it. Sir Samuel was the worst of them to him.

Blaine had announced himself gay two years prior to the current search. The other knights used this as more fuel, remarking about his preference for dick, or jeering at him when he was injured and limped slightly.

But Blaine was determined to redeem himself. If not for his hero of a father, than for himself. He was determined to find the prince.

The king had called each of the knights into a large purple tent, as he did before sending them all out on their searches. Inside the tent, sat Shelby, who was widely known as the most capable sight-seer to ever grace the region.

Although her gifts were remarkable, she was unable to determine the exact location of the lost prince, but she was able to see his appearance, and draw out a picture for the knights to use as a reference.  
Shelby also helped in keeping the king and queen assured that their lost son was indeed alive.

After the knights had seen the general picture of the prince, and knew the general background, which Shelby claimed was full of trees, and a large river further back, the knights each left the tent and headed toward the entry of the forest.

Blaine wandered through the forest, with a faint remembrance of the prince's features before he could make out what looked like a hut a short distance ahead of him. Surprised, he looked down to Rafael who was wagging his tail in anticipation.

Approaching the hut, Blaine could see that it was not inhabited in quite a while. The doors were shackled shut, and the roof appeared to be rotting. All the grass around the building was yellow, and there was a faint odour that Blaine could determine was rotting flesh.

Using what strength he had, Blaine broke the shackles with his sword and peered inside the shack.

It was dark.

Blaine squinted into the darkness, and he could see that the hut was completely empty, save for the rotting corpse of a deer, which had a small knife jammed into its neck.

Hearing a creaking noise from behind him, Blaine turned around to see Rafael lying down on the ground. Frowning a bit, he shut the door of the hut and continued to search.

After a few more hours of searching, Blaine came across a river. Determining it to be the river that Shelby described, Blaine began to search a bit closer. Hearing a faint moaning from behind him, he quickly snapped his head in the direction, hoping to find the prince.

It wasn't the prince.

In fact, it was Sir Arthur, or Artie as most of the knights called him. Similar to the deer from the hut, Artie had a few small knives embedded into his skin. Although, the knives in Artie were sticking out from his waist-area downward, and Artie was gripping at the handles, attempting to pull them out.

Blaine rushed over to help, assisting Artie with his pulling. The knives wouldn't budge, and Artie made eye contact with Blaine.

"I think this is the place." Artie said, rushed, before coughing a bit, blood falling from his mouth.

Blaine called over to Rafael, who ran over to him, nosing at his hand.  
"Hey," Blaine spoke to the dog, "run back to the kingdom and let them know Artie is hurt. Can you do that, pal?"  
The dog woofed, before taking off in the other direction.

"Keep looking," Artie grumbled, "I know he's here."  
"I'm not just leaving you here to bleed out, Artie, you're the closest thing I have to a friend after Raff."  
"He's here, you idiot," Artie coughed, "he did this."

Blaine looked into Artie's eyes, before nodding and standing again. Heading toward the river, checking over his shoulder to Artie, who was obviously still sitting in the same spot, Blaine bumped into something.

Something fleshy.

The last thing he felt before he made eye contact was a hand on his wrist, gripping incredibly tight. The thing gripping his wrist looked familiar.

It had brown hair, glimmering wonderfully in the faint light of the forest, and the most stunning eyes Blaine had ever seen. Were they green, blue, or gray? Blaine couldn't tell. The grip on his wrist lessened slightly when the figure seemed to notice Blaine wasn't fighting back.

Finally clicking into his mind, Blaine was able to determine the identity of his human-wall.

This was the prince.


	2. The Blond Haired Man

**AN: Here we go! Chapter 2! Thanks for all the story alerts and favourites! You guys really surprised me! And in such a short time too! This chapter is Kurt POV.  
**

**Chapter 2 - The Blond Haired Man**

Kurt watched the stranger with curious eyes. He was handsome. Not as handsome as some of the others that Kurt had seen wandering the forest, but handsome enough to not be ugly. He had curly hair, which was short. If it was any longer, Kurt thought, it would probably resemble a bush.

And his eyes.

Oh, those honey eyes made Kurt's knees weak. Kurt hasn't seen very many pairs of eyes over his years, but these… these are definitely the best pair yet.

The stranger was just watching him, and Kurt examined him as he did. He wasn't very tall, standing about four inched shorter than Kurt himself. And what was he doing in this forest in the first place?

"Why are you here?" Kurt asked, crossing his arms over his chest, and glaring hard at the man.  
"I'm looking for the lost prince," the stranger grinned, "and something tells me I found him. Please, may I escort you back to the kingdom, your majesty?"

Who does this guy think he is? Is this some sort of joke? Finn probably set him up for this. Finn wasn't very nice, most of the time. In fact, he was Kurt's least favourite visitor. And he visited often.

"If I may ask," the stranger started, "why are you out here all alone, your majesty?"

Kurt glared at the man again, lifting his head up a bit and turning away.  
"None of your business," he scoffed, "you can leave now. Tell Finn his plan to deceive me failed. He's a pig, he is."  
"Who's Finn, your majesty?"

Kurt laughed.  
"Alright. So if Finn didn't send you, who did? Was it Carol? Or was it Bernard? I bet it was Bernard…"

The stranger looked shocked. Out of nowhere, Kurt heard some more rustling. Gripping the handle of one of the few knives that Kurt had, Kurt backed away.  
"Who have you brought with you?" Kurt asked bitterly at the stranger, and he looked taken aback.

"Your majesty," he tried, "I sent for help. You see, my friend Artie over there is injured."  
"Yes, I can see that," Kurt scoffed again, "in fact, I caused that."

A few more figures stepped out from the trees and took in the scene. A few looked shocked, a few looked angry. But each of them shared an expression of relief.  
"What?" Kurt asked them, angry.

"Your majesty," one of the men, with very bright blond hair, grinned, before kneeling, "it's a pleasure to finally see you."  
"Why does everyone keep calling me 'your majesty'? I'm not royalty!" Kurt growled angrily at them, before turning to walk away. The blond man rushed over to him, grabbing his wrist.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist, your majesty."

Kurt glanced down at the arm of the man holding him. It was large, for a young man, and it had gray leather stretched across it. Leather was a trademark of Laetitia. These people weren't from his area.

"I'm afraid you have the wrong person," Kurt pulled his hand free, "I'm not from Laetitia. My queen, Queen Carol, found me in the woods when I was a child. She's raised me my entire life. I will repeat, I am not your prince."  
"At least return with us to Laetitia," the blond man insisted, "we can see the sight-seer, Shelby. She can confirm it."

Kurt looked wary, before turning again.  
"I'm not your prince."

The blond man advanced a bit, and Kurt turned to glare at the man.  
"Don't you have an injured knight to look after? His wounds look poisoned. Something tells me he won't last long without medical help."  
Kurt grabbed a knife from his belt, one identical to the ones embedded in the man's legs, and twirled it in his fingers.

"You shall be forgiven for your harm, your majesty," the blond man spoke, "please hand over the knife."

Kurt scoffed again.  
"Are you stupid? I'm not your prince! I'm from the kingdom that has declared war on yours. We should be trying to kill each-other right now!"

The blond haired man simply lifted his hand, and hit Kurt over the head.

When Kurt came to, he was lying on a large table in an unfamiliar room. In fact, it was a tent. He shook his head, glancing to the other people in the tent. There was a woman, with long black hair, tied up in a bun, who was gazing at Kurt intently. There was the blond man from earlier, and the curly-haired man with the gorgeous eyes.

But sitting closest to him was an older man. He had gray hair, which was balding, and he had a look of utter happiness upon his face.

"Is this him?" the man asked the woman, "is this my son?"

Kurt scoffed. What kind of man wouldn't recognize his own son? Besides, Kurt's parents were both dead. That's what Carol had told him.

"Yes," the woman said, "this is the prince."

Kurt stared at the woman like she had grown another head. Kurt wasn't the prince, why won't these people understand that?

"Alec? Do you remember me, Alec?"  
"Who's Alec?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, "my name is Kurt."

The man waved his hand. "I guess you were too young to remember the name we gave you. Either way. Welcome back son. We've been looking for you for quite a while. It's great to finally get you back."  
"I'm sorry sir," Kurt pushed the man's hands from his shoulders, "my only parent is Queen Carol. You must be mistaken."

"I feared this would happen."

Everyone in the tent turned to look at the woman. She had her fingers on her temples, and she was staring directly into Kurt's eyes.

She began to mumble, faintly, but Kurt could still hear her.

"You were eleven months old, on a trip to the village with your Aunt and Uncle. You were attacked, a man named Bernard. He took you and you Uncle, killing your Aunt as a warning. He brought you to the king and queen of Sono, a request by the king, and they raised you as one of their own along with their own son, Finn. You were in the forest where you were retrieved by Sir Samuel, and you have no memory of your life in Laetitia."

Kurt just looked at the woman.  
"That's it?" he asked, laughing a bit, "that's the greatest prophecy that the great sight-seer Shelby can give me?"  
"On the contrary, your majesty," she said, "this just proved that you are, indeed the prince of Laetitia. You are legally bound to this kingdom. King Burt is your father. All you know is a lie."

Kurt glared at the woman, before hopping off the table and rushing out of the tent.


	3. Honourable Execution

**Chapter 3 - Honourable Execution**

That didn't just happen.

The one time Blaine manages to do something worth recognition, he's outshined by Sir Samuel, who wasn't even the one that found the prince. Unbelievable.

Blaine followed the prince out of the tent, just in time to see him have a nervous breakdown. Everyone in the village was waiting outside the tent, and the prince had just walked directly out into them. He was swarmed instantly, everyone asking questions, or begging for money, or just exclaiming their praise.  
Blaine couldn't do anything about it, he was left watching from the outside of the crowd.

"Out of the way!"

Blaine turned his head, only to see Sir Samuel pushing his way through the crowd, trying to reach the prince. Once he finally did, he hoisted the prince over his shoulder and carried him out of the crowd. Sir Samuel was bringing the prince toward the castle, and Blaine followed behind.

Once the three made it to the castle, Sir Samuel placed the prince back on his feet, where he stood panting.  
"What the hell was that?" The prince asked, huffing out a breath.  
"That's the village," Sir Samuel explained, "I guess they were excited to see you."

The prince scoffed, "I feared for my life, thank you very much. "

Blaine laughed a bit at the prince's expression, but only received a glare. The king stepped up from the front steps of the castle to head over to the prince.  
"I'm sure your mother would be ecstatic to see you," he grinned, "please come with me, Kurt."

Kurt stuck his head in the air and followed out after the king. Blaine watched him go, admiring the way he walked, when he heard a slight laugh from behind him.

"You can't seriously be attracted to the prince, can you?" Sir Samuel was cackling, and Blaine glared at him.  
"He's attractive," Blaine defended.  
"But he'd never go for you," Sir Samuel laughed, "you're sort of pathetic."

"Whatever," Blaine shrugged, "did they bring Artie in yet?"  
"Yeah, he's in the infirmary," Sir Samuel nudged Blaine, "how long do you think it'll take for the prince to run away?"  
"Goodbye Sam."

* * *

"Artie?"

"Yeah?" Artie wheezed, "oh, hey Blaine."  
"Hey, how are you doing? Good, I hope?"  
"Okay. I can't feel my legs. Prince Kurt really did some damage."

Not being able to use your legs is one of the worst possible things to happen to a knight. They won't be able to fight for the kingdom, or even ride a horse. Most people who lose control of their legs, or any other body part, request to be honourably executed. It saves them the trouble of trying to fight through their life with a serious disability.

"Are you going to request an honourable execution?" Blaine asked, wary of Artie's decision.  
"I think so. I was going to talk it over with Britney first though. You know, because she's my girlfriend."

Artie and Britney had been together for two years, yet never decided to tie a knot. They were waiting until they were a bit older, as both of them were only nineteen. But now Artie was injured, and the two might split apart.

"Want me to bring her here? So you two can talk?" Blaine asked.  
"Sure," Artie smiled at Blaine, "I'd like that."

* * *

"Blaine, honey! Dinner!"

Blaine stood from his spot at his work desk to make his way into the dining area. The knights didn't live, or eat, at the castle unless they were requested. Very few ever were, although Sir Noah and Sir Samuel were. Artie was offered, but he had turned the offer down in favour of living with Britney.

"Hey mom," Blaine greeted, "I have a bunch to tell you about today."  
"That's good," she smiled, "eat first though."

After the meal, Blaine leaned back into his chair and began to tell his mom the story.  
"And Sir Samuel marched over with his crew and took all the credit. Now the king thinks that he is the reason that his son is back, when it was really Artie and myself the whole time!"  
"That just doesn't seem right," his mom nodded, "and did Artie end up telling you if he is going to take up the honourable execution?"

"Yeah, he and Britney talked about it," Blaine frowned, "he's going to do it."

* * *

"We are gathered here today, to spend some time with Sir Arthur Abrams before his honourable execution."

Artie had allowed a few people, ones who were close to him, to be present at the ceremony. Among them were his mother, Blaine, Britney, and a couple of his other friends; Tina, Mike and Rory. The king, queen and prince were present as well, along with the executioner and a priest who would say the final words before the execution.

"Go peacefully onto the other realm, and may you afterlife be filled with incredible happiness."

The executioner raised his axe, swinging it down upon Artie's neck with extreme force.

* * *

"You know I'm the reason that just happened, right?" Prince Kurt asked Blaine, both of whom had stayed back a bit after the execution, thinking.  
"It wasn't your fault. You probably thought he was an enemy. The clothes he was wearing."  
"You do realise," Kurt continued, "that you were wearing the same clothes? Why didn't I attack you? Easy. I wanted to attack him."  
"And why didn't you want to attack me?"

The prince seemed to think for a moment.

"It's because you weren't trumping around like a savage. You were calmer, and much more compassionate as soon as you noticed he was down. We need more people in this world like you."  
"Believe me," Blaine huffed, "I know that already."

The prince smiled weakly, before stepping out of the room and leaving Blaine to thoughts of his closest human friend.

_**AN: So sad. Artie doesn't even make it through the whole story :c Also, I don't hate Sam. It's just that Sam and Blaine had a few disagreement upon Sam's return to McKinley, and I figured that Sam would be an appropriate choice for Blaine's rival. Review! Let me know what you think!**_


	4. The Prince's Escort

**AN: I like this chapter, personally. It sets up the drama which is about to occur.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"I'd like for you to come with me into town tomorrow. We can show the kingdom what you're really like," the king told Kurt, who was rolling his eyes, "and I want you to have at least two knights with you at all times. You can pick the two that you'll hang out with."

"Alright then," Kurt grinned to the man who was supposedly his father, "can you bring them all here so I can make my decision?"  
"Of course, Kurt."

Kurt leaned back in the large chair he was sitting in as the king walked into the other room. Kurt took the time to examine his nails. After being continuously pampered since he had arrived, his nails were perfectly polished, something which didn't happen when he lived in the forest.

He needed to get out of here.

But the only way to do that, was to slip away from the king's sight. And the only way to do that, it seemed, was to kill the king.

But how would he do that? Kill the king, whom everyone likes, without being caught or being suspicious.

Simple.

He needed to go missing the same day it happened, and therefore pass the blame onto another person. One of the knights that Kurt would have following him, for sure. If he gets away with a knight, the kingdom will think that the knight killed the king and stole the prince.

The plan was foolproof.

The king returned with a group of boys in leather, a material which Kurt had grown to like, and each of them stood side-by-side in front of him.  
"Alright Kurt," the king started, stepping back from the men, "the two knights you pick will be your personal escort for your entire life, so please choose wisely."

Kurt took a moment to look over each of the men.

There was the blond man from the woods, whom he had troubles getting away from in the past few days. He was watching Kurt eagerly, as if expecting to be picked.

There was another man, with what appeared to be a mohawk, and extremely large arm muscles. Compared to each of the other men in the room, he looked the most cocky.

There were a few others, including an Asian man, and a short boy with buck teeth, but the one that stood out the most was the one with the honey eyes.  
The same ones he saw in the woods. Damn, those eyes were attractive.

"Why should I pick any of you?" Kurt asked the men, who looked upon him, confused, "Why should I want any of you to escort me? What can you do in life, other than protect me? I don't want a guard, I want friends who can protect me if necessary."

The men continued to watch Kurt as he spoke, and the king could see right away that this was the making of a true leader.

"You," Kurt pointed to the man with the mohawk, "what can you do?"

The man stuttered, and Kurt waved him off, "Not quick enough. Please leave."

The man with the mohawk left the room, leaving the others standing completely nervous. Kurt looked down upon the short boy with buck teeth.  
"And you?"

"Well, your majesty," he began, with a slight lisp, "I tend well to horses. I can teach you to ride horses, and we can ride around for leisure, sire."

Kurt nodded, impressed.  
"Very well," he grinned as he stopped upon the blond haired man, "and you?"

The blond haired man smirked, before speaking, "I have a friendship with some elves in the forest. I can take you there, and we can spend some time with the elves."

Kurt shook his head, "I already know a few elves, your offer is pointless. Anything else?"

"I can teach you how to hunt."  
"Please leave. I don't see anything I can gain from you."

The blond haired man huffed, before leaving the room, leaving behind only four other knights.

"How about you?" Kurt addressed the Asian man, who smiled meekly.  
"I can dance rather well, your majesty."  
"Really? That would be fun…" Kurt mused, and the Asian man nodded.

"You?" He addressed another short boy with short brown hair.  
"My family owns a farm, your highness," Kurt was surprised by the boy's accent. It wasn't one he was familiar with, "it's quite fun."  
"It does seem so, doesn't it?"

Finally, Kurt turned upon the one with the gorgeous eyes.  
"And you, gorgeous?"

Kurt inwardly smacked himself. That wasn't supposed to come out. Now the man probably thought Kurt was some sort of creeper. Kurt was pleasantly surprised when the man blushed, tucking his head down a bit.  
"I play the guitar," he said, "your majesty."

"Excellent! So then you wouldn't mind giving me a little show?"

"Right now, your majesty?"

"Why of course!" Kurt snapped his fingers, and a man walked in with a guitar, handing it to the man, "there you go. Wow me."

The man cleared his throat, before strumming on the guitar.

_Help me close my eyes  
I don't want to see  
What this day was like  
Help me close my eyes  
I want to sleep without dreaming  
Cause I need them to be true_

I want to hide but trees are falling down  
I want to hide but mountains are melting  
I want to hide but trees are falling down  
Let me sleep without dreaming

Help me close my eyes  
I'm scared to see  
What my dreams will be like  
Help me close my eyes

I want to sleep without dreaming  
Cause I'm scared to see them

I breathe with a hand on my mouth  
I refuse to get poisoned  
And I swallow my shout

I want to hide but trees are falling down  
I want to hide but mountains are melting  
I want to hide but  
Every cliff is getting eaten by the sea

I want to sleep without dreaming  
I want to hide, I want to hide  
I want to hide, Help me close my eyes

"Well," Kurt grinned, "you didn't mention that you sang too!"

The boy looked slightly embarrassed.

Kurt grinned, before looking back to examine the others a bit. "Dad?"

The king looked surprised that Kurt had called him by that title, but Kurt simply shrugged it off. He didn't really believe this man was his father, but he needed to make this man happy if he was going be able to fulfill his plan…

"Yes, Kurt?"  
"I've decided."

Kurt turned back to the knights. Before pointing at each of them , "What are your names?"

The man with the incredible eyes answered first. "Blaine, your majesty."  
Next was the Asian man, "Michael, but I prefer Mike, your highness."  
Up next was the boy with the buck teeth, "It's Edward, sir."  
And finally was the boy with the strange accent, "Rory, your majesty."

Kurt smiled. "Well, I've decided to go with Edward," Kurt pointed to the boy, who looked shocked, "and Blaine."

* * *

**AN: Yes. Blaine sings and plays guitar. As this is still a glee story, there will be music every so often. You don't actually need to read the lyrics, but the music is there if you want to. So, the song that was used there, sung by Blaine, was "Help Me Close My Eyes" by Those Dancing Days. Look it up, it's actually quite a good song. R&R!**


	5. Town Square

**AN: So, I'm back! At the bottom of each chapter will be a character list, and their affiliations. WARNING, they're going to contain the updated information as of each chapter, so don't read the newest one until you've read the chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Kurt!" the king called, "we need to go down to the market now. It's time for your big reveal."

Kurt grunted, waving away his 'father' with one hand. Blaine was intrigued. This boy… man… he was something. He was extremely cocky, and always seemed to strut while he walked. It was quite awing.

Edward seemed to have troubles keeping up sometimes. As Kurt strutted around the palace, Blaine and Edward were supposed to follow. Blaine was able to keep a fast walk to keep up, but Edward struggled. He wasn't as fit, for a knight, and he often wheezed. As each day went on, Kurt seemed to grin more and more when either of them struggled. Almost as if he enjoyed seeing them having issues…

When Prince Kurt was sitting in the back of his chariot, Edward and Blaine were instructed to mount their horses and escort. One of them in front of the chariot, and the other behind. Blaine took up the position at the front of the chariot, as Edward was exceedingly nervous to even be riding into public.

As the two knights trotted through the town with the chariot, the passing citizens stopped to see what the commotion was about. It wasn't often that a palace chariot was seen going through the streets of the town, and now there were two. The citizens followed behind the chariot, a few feet behind Edward, and waited for it to stop.

When it finally did, they were in the town square. The citizens gathered around the large stone 'podium' that stood at the center of the square by the large fountain. The king stepped out of his chariot and stood at the center of the podium, and the crowd bowed.

"Citizens of Laetitia! I bring good news!"

The crowd cheered, and Blaine and Edward dismounted their horses. Blaine walked up to stand beside the king, while Edward prepared to open Kurt's chariot.

"We have found the lost prince!"

Edward opened the door to the chariot, and Kurt stepped out. The crowd went silent for a moment, taking him in, before exploding in a mass of cheering. Blaine and Edward watched as a crowd of people in white and red cloaks stepped forward. Blaine knew those cloaks…

"You majesty, get down!" Blaine shouted, pushing the king back a bit. Edward jumped toward Kurt, covering him with his arms. The king looked astonished and confused, while Kurt just looked furious.

The people in cloaks cursed, before the skinniest of the three, who sported thick dreadlocks, pulled a bow from behind his back and began to load an arrow. The girl, a Latina with red smudges adorning her face, pulled a couple small throwing knives from her belt, and charged. The final boy, the largest of the three, cracked his knuckles, which were sporting thick golden bracers, before stepping slowly toward the podium.

The arrow shot from the bow and collided with the King's chest. The crowd screamed, and began to scatter, knocking a few of the king's knights off their horses in the ruckus.

The Latina with the throwing knives was felling knights left and right. The boy with the dreadlocks and the bow had reloaded with a different type of arrow, and was shooting at the chariot. The large boy with the golden knuckle bracers was nearing the podium, as well as the Prince and Edward, who were still huddled beside the fallen chariot.

The large boy made it to the chariot first. He sent one punch to the side of Edward's face, before he picked the prince up over his shoulder and turned around. The one with the dreadlocks shot an arrow at the side of the chariot, which caused a rather loud and fiery explosion.

That was the last Blaine saw before a throwing knife became embedded in his chest.

* * *

"Where are you taking me, exactly?"

Kurt asked, from his position perched atop the very muscular man's shoulder. The Latina seemed to be the one in charge, but she was just ignoring him.

"You need to shut up," the large boy growled, "or I'll shut your mouth for you."  
"No need to be so rude."

* * *

When Blaine came to, he was lying stomach-up on a bed in a small white room. Around him were three other beds, each holding their own knights. There were a few women in white robed rushing about, but Blaine didn't pay them any attention.

There was a large bandage on his chest, where the knife hit, that was tinted slightly red. Sitting up, Blaine groaned. There was only a dull ache in the area, which was surprising.

Blaine stepped down from his position on the bed, and shuffled over to the bed across the room. On it, Edward was lying, a large bandage wrapped around his head.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked him, leaning down a bit, "and do you know where they took the Prince?"  
"I'm fine," Edward grinned weakly, sitting up, putting a hand on his head, "and no, they got away before I woke up again."

"Well then you know what we need to do, right?"  
"What?"  
"We're the Prince's knights. We need to go after him."

"Who should we bring?"  
"Anybody we can. Something tells me we're up against something that we won't be able to face alone."

* * *

AN: Sorry I haven't written in so long! But, exams are finally over so I should be able to whip out chapters like nobody's business! Sorry this chapter is so short, but I figured you'd want something soon.

* * *

**Our characters so far:**

**Laetitia**

**-Kurt  
-Blaine  
-Puck  
-Sam  
-Rory  
-Edward  
-Mike  
-Burt (Severely wounded)  
-Artie (Deceased)  
-Shelby  
-Brittney**

**Sono  
**

**-Finn  
-Carol  
-Bernard  
-three unknown assasins (Latina, Dreadlocks, and Large)**

* * *

**There are more, but this list will be updated as they come along, and we learn their names!**


End file.
